


What Could Be

by Malana



Category: Battlestar Galactica: 2003
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malana/pseuds/Malana





	What Could Be

Dee lies on top of Apollo, realizing just how close their heads are, their lips are.

For a few seconds there is only him and there is only her.

For a few seconds the entire world burns away.

For a few seconds Dee teeters on the edge, and sees the rest of her life stretch out in front of her.

Before she can stop herself, before she even knows what she is doing, Dee closes the little distance there is between them.

If Lee is surprised, he doesn't show it. He lips are warm, his mouth responsive. If anyone had told Dee when she had woken up this morning that she would be kissing Captain Adama just a few hours later, she would have laughed in their face. She wouldn't have even blushed, she would have simply thrown back her head and laughed.

But here she is, lying on top of the CAG, kissing him, teasing his tongue with her own. And it feels right. It feels normal. It feels like she could spend the rest of her life doing this.

And then the catcalls start.

The rest of the world snaps back into place. Dee pulls away, blushing like mad.

"Woo! Way to go, Dee!"

"You're one lucky bastard, Apollo."

Dee quickly shoots to her feet.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she mutters to Lee, who still lies prone.

"Dee..." he starts, getting to his feet, but she is already out the door and down the corridor.

What had she done? It was Lee Adama for frak's sake. The Old Man's son. Her friend. And she had kissed him. Really kissed him. And the worst part is that she wishes she was still kissing him, wishes that she had never stopped kissing him.

And then a strong hand grasps her arm, forcing her to stop.

"Dee."

She can't bring herself to look at him.

"Sir?" she asks, looking at her feet.

And another hand, gentle this time, but still strong, lifts up her chin, forcing her to look into eyes that pierce right into her heart.

"Dee," he says again, softly this time.

And then they are kissing again. It's rougher this time, more passionate, more filled with need. And Dee is pinned up against the wall. And there are people walking by. And it is guaranteed that the entirety of the battlestar will soon know about the handsome, brash CAG and the quiet, pretty Petty Officer. And Dee doesn't care. Because damn the consequences, damn the rules, this is about her and Lee, and nothing else matters.

And then they break apart. And it feels like it lasted forever, and it feels like it didn't last nearly long enough. And Dee tries to fight back tears because she knows this won't work, and she knows it won't last, and it kills her. Because as sudden as it is, as unexpected as it is, it _is_. And maybe Lee will think it's only a kiss, only something physical, because everyone knows the man needs to be fracked. And if Lee wants Dee to be the one to frack him and then never talk about it again, she won't say no. She'll do it. She'll do him, and it will be wonderful, and it will break her heart.

"What's wrong?"

Lee sounds so concerned, so worried.

"Nothing." Dee breathes, and suddenly it's true. Nothing is wrong.

They end up in Apollo's bed, and Dee thanks the gods that everyone else is out of the room, because she knows that if this was delayed, it might not happen at all.

And then they frack. But they don't, because Dee would swear that this is what people refer to as "making love."

And then it's over. And Lee is holding her in his arms, and Dee never wants to be anywhere else ever again.

And then they are walking to the mess hall, hand in hand. And people are staring, and people are whispering to each other. But all that Apollo and Dee are doing is smiling.

And then Lee is telling Kara, and he sees the hurt in her eyes before she slaps him on the shoulder and laughs a little.

"Way to go," she says with a grin and then she turns and quickly walks out of the room.

And then Dee is telling Billy, and she sees the hurt in his eyes. And he gets up, and Dee thinks he'll walk away without a word, but he turns back, and breaks her heart a little when he simply asks

"Why?"

And time passes. And Dee and Lee are the it couple of the ship.

And then Lee is down on one knee. And who knows where he got the ring, but there it is. And he is putting it on her finger, and she can't stop smiling.

And then there is a wedding.

And there are births and there are deaths. There are times of relative peace, and there are times were it seems like there will never be even a second of peace again.

There is good and there is bad.

But through it all, there is Dee and there is Lee, and there is love.

Dee lies on top of Apollo, realizing just how close their heads are, their lips are.

There is a knocking on the door.

And suddenly there isn't just Apollo and Dee.

Dee looks up to see Billy standing at the door, looking a little confused.

Dee blinks, caught in memories of things that never were.

She's up in a moment, "Billy, hey."

"Hey," he says, pulling her into a hug.

"How long have you been aboard?" And they walk down the corridor together, making comfortable small talk.

And it isn't that Dee is unhappy, it's just that she can't shake the feeling that something amazing has just slipped through her fingers. But Dee has faith, and she knows that someday, she might just get a chance to get it back.

END


End file.
